camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joana McLean
Personality Joana is kind and friendly. She loves to sing and dance and loves music. Joana has ADHD and when listining to music to her it might feel a minute but it was really been an hour. Joana loves to read and write stories and has always been intrested in Eygption Mytholigy. History Joana's dad Oscar was a famous Eygption mytholigest who lived his job alot. When he was in Amarica for a friend's birthday he met a someone called Stacy but was really Seshat. After the party the two desided to get something to drink and get to know each other better and they fell in love. After one month Seshat disapered but she left a note telling Oscar about who she is. Oscar was upset and closed himself of from the rest of the world for eight months. After the eight month's past Oscar found a baby gir on his door step and a note with a lockets. He red the note and it said that Seshat was so upset when she had to leave and that the girl's name was Joana Jones and that she was born on the 14th of May it also said to give her the locket on her 6th birthday and the location for her to go after her 16th birthday so that she could train. Oscar desided to raise his daugter as best as he could. Joana grew up being home schooled and mainly learning about Egyption Mytholigy. On her sixth birthday Oscar gave Joana her locket and told her to never take it off and she never did. Joana has tried to open it but the locket didn't.On her sixteenth birthday Joana was attacked by a monster. Joana was geting in real bad condision. her locket opened and throwing knives appered but the locket was gone. Using skills she never know she had. She got rid of the monster and ran home. When Oscar saw them he quikly told her to get in the car. After a 4 hour drive they finaly arrived at Camp Pyramid and after saying good-bye to her dad entered the Camp. It took time but after a whiel she was claimed by Seshat. Powers Offensive #Children of Sashat have the ability to read/write weapons or objects out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Sashat ability to read/write a miniature version of a living beings into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be Defensive #Children of Sashat can use probability to to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child #Children of Sashat can temporarily control the density and mass of an weapons, and equipment, since it can help immobilize or stop an opponent attack, or lighten the load of heavy object helping them move faster in a fight. Passive #Children of Seshat are extremely intelligent which allows them to think at various different levels at once and while multitasking. #Children of Seshat read and understand a person's history just by looking at or engaging in conversation with them. They will learn where they've been, what they've done in the past, and what lead up to them being with the user at that given point. #Children of seshat can create buildings and other forms of architecture. Supplementary #Children of Seshat can control their own density and mass enabling them to walk through walls. #Children of Seshat can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. Traits #Children of Seshat would make great writers, architect, accountant, and engineer #Children of seshat often find it easy to learn other languages. #Children of Seshat remembers absolutely everything that has occurred or learned. #Children of Seshat is gifted in math, and history. Anthom Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Seshat Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Poptropica3 Category:Counselors